1. Field of the Invention
Garments, such as pants, are provided to encase the lower portions of the bodies of surgeons and of other persons working in operating rooms. To enable the surgeons and other persons to concentrate their attention on the surgical and other operations being performed in the operating room, the clothing worn by those surgeons and other persons should require minimal attention from those surgeons and other persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To enable the garments, such as pants, which encase the lower portions of the bodies of surgeons and of other persons working in operating rooms, to accommodate differing waist sizes, many of those garments are provided with drawstrings. The ends of those drawstrings are tied to provide desired frictional forces between the waists of the garments and the waists of the wearers. However, if those ends are tied as the wearer breathes in, the waist of the garment may droop as the wearer breathes out. If those ends are tied as the wearer breathes out, the frictional force may be uncomfortable when the wearer breathes in. Also, if those ends are tied as the wearer breathes out, the tied ends may slip relative to each other as the wearer breathes in. Any drooping of the waist of the garment, any slipping of the tied ends relative to each other, or any uncomfortable frictional force which tended to distract, or to disturb the concentration of, the surgeons or other persons working in an operating room would be very objectionable.